First Christmas
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: It was Bruce's and Dick's first Christmas as actual father and son. There's a little gold digger out to snag Bruce's son.
1. A gift from Dick's heart to Bruce

Dick had been working on his present for Bruce for two months now. Alfred had gotten him the wood to work with. He sat patiently carving at the wood, revealing the images that had been in his head, and was now coming to life before him. He hoped that Bruce would like it. He used to make stuff for his parents when he was little, and they had always liked his presents.

He heard a knock on the door, and he quickly slid his project under his bed and sat up with a book in his hand. "Come in." The door opened and Bruce walked in with a smile on his face.

"What are you doing inside reading Dick? The snow is falling, and I thought you might like to go out with me. We can make a snow man if you like, or ride our motorcycles in the woods." Dick smiled up at his father, he had been adopted a year ago. His dad was making time to spend with him.

"Sure, if you have the time that is." Bruce came over and ruffled Dick's hair.

"Yes, time for you, young man. Well get up and lets go. Want to build a fort?" Dick smiled at Bruce who was smiling like a child himself. There was no way Dick was going to refuse him, anything that was fun.

"Yes, and then in our snow ball fight, I will make you say uncle." Dick got up and moved towards the hall, with Bruce.

"In your dreams, boy. I bet you a hot chocolate that I can hit you more than you can hit me."

"You're on Bruce." Alfred saw them coming down the stairs and smiled at the his boys. He liked to hear them laugh, and to see that expression on Master Bruce's face was priceless.

Bruce and Dick were busy throwing snowballs, when a car drove up. Commissioner Gordon got out and promptly got hit with a snowball. He turned and smiled, at Bruce who was pretending he didn't do it.

"Well Bruce it is good to see you. Didn't expect you to be home today."

"Well I had important things to do at home today. Right Dick?" He looked at Dick who had come over.

"Right, Bruce." His hand came from behind his back and he beaned Bruce upside the head, and began to run, as Bruce took off after him. Alfred came to the door, watching them for a moment, and motioned for the Commissioner to come inside where it was warm.

When Bruce finally came in, all wet, and covered in snow. The Commissioner was sitting in the living room, drinking a hot cup of coffee, and looking at one of the magazines on the coffee table in front of him.

"I am sorry about that. I should have come in with you." Bruce sat down, as Alfred came in with a hot cup of coffee for him.

"It's fine Bruce, I know how it is. I've been there, remember? Barbara used to love that kind of thing too."

"So what brings you out here?"

"Well there is a favor I want to ask of you."

"Sure, if I can."

"There is a special party coming up. Fund raiser, for shelters for women of domestic violence."

"Oh yeah, Jennifer has mentioned that to me. She ask me to go."

"You aren't going?"

"Well I hadn't planned to do so."

"It will help a lot if you could, others will come if you do."

"Alright, but Dick is coming too. Jennifer wants him to come and be her sisters escort... though I will be keeping an eye on her little sister, Kelly.

"Bruce, you don't think..."

"I don't know, but Dick doesn't know much about girls, and I don't want anyone to take advantage of his youth and inexperience." The commissioner smiled at the young father. He was worse than he was with Babs. Interesting.


	2. riding the trails

**Bruce was sitting in the study when Dick finally came in, covered in snow, and smiling. Dick was sixteen years old, hard to believe he had had the boy since he was six. It felt like forever, he wished his parents could meet their grandson.  
**

**"Bruce, that was fun. Want a rematch?" Bruce smiled and stood up coming over to the youth. **

**"I don't think so, now young man I want you to go upstairs and get out of those wet clothes. Then a cup of cocoa and we can talk." Dick looked at Bruce his smile falling. He didn't know what he had done, he hoped it wasn't bad.**

**"Did I do something wrong Bruce?" **

**"No, kiddo. I wanted to know if you wanted to go somewhere with me on Saturday night."**

**"Yeah, where?" **

**"You had better wait before you volunteer. It's to a party for domestic abused women shelters."**

**"That's a good one, sure Bruce." **

**"Jennifer is coming, and Kelly. Jennifer wants you to be Kelly's date." He saw Dick frown, and look away.**

**"Ah Bruce, can't they stay home?" Bruce put his hand on his son's shoulder and led her towards the stairs.**

**"Don't you like pretty girls?" **

**"Sure, but I like to pick my own dates. Besides..." Bruce looked down at him, as he trailed off.**

**"What?" He stopped Dick and his smile fell. "Did Jennifer say anything to do, or.....do anything to you?" Dick saw the darkening eyes on him. Bruce didn't often let any of his women near him, for some reason. Was he jealous? **

**"No, it's just that... Bruce are you going to marry her?" **

**"I hadn't planned on it. Besides if I do, things will not change between us. You will always be my first born, and my heir." **

**"What if you get married and she wants to send me away. Because she wants her own kids, and doesn't like me?" Bruce sat down on the stairs and pulled Dick down beside him.**

**"Dick, it'll never happen. I had all my assets and my will set iron tight. As is my heart. You will never leave here unless you want to do so. I hope you never do. Remember, you can always tell me anything. If anyone in the future ever tells you anything different you just come ask me. I love you son." Dick leaned over and hugged his dad, getting snow on him, as Bruce hugged him back.**

**"Ah, looks like I need to change my sweater too now. Come on, then we will go get some cocoa from Alfred... and watch a Christmas movie. Theres a new one, that Alfred said you would like. Dick smiled as the two went upstairs.**

**Alfred stood there, watching his two boys. He smiled and he felt good about his life. **

**Alfred was serving breakfast to Dick early that morning. Dick had big plans for the day, he was going to ride his motorcycle thats tires were fixed for the weather. Alfred had made him a thermos of hot chocolate, and he had added some cookies, in a back pack for Dick. **

**Dick smiled at Alfred, old Alfred was always looking out for him. He was just glad he didn't insist on him putting on extra gear for protection. He had his french toast, and smiled, anxious to get out to ride. **

**"Alfred, I need some sandpaper, several different grades. I am done and want to finish it up... so it will be done in time for Christmas."**

**"I will pick you up some today, when I go shopping. I will also get you some varnish to add to it. You have done a fine job on that, Master Bruce will be so pleased with your gift."**

**"Are you sure Alfred, I mean, it's homemade. He's used to expensive gifts."**

**"Yes, but they will not mean more to him that one from your heart, young man." Dick smiled and finished off his breakfast.**

**"I will see you later, Alfred. I want to ride for a few hours, and then I will see you at lunch time." The teen went out the kitchen through the back door, and to the garage.**

**It was a winter wonder land outside. Bruce's lands were extensive, and he could ride almost anywhere. Snow had begun to fall again as he rode. His cheeks rosy from the cold. The only sound was the sound of his bikes motor. The rider and bike went over the narrow trail and then cut off it, and he followed a trail he had made years ago. He knew it well and followed it. IT had jumps and turns and he was enjoying the time outside.**

**He took a jump, feeling the wind push against him, and the bike soared, until he saw a tree, it had fallen, and it leaned across the path, blocking him. He tried to avoid it, he jumped and tried to go over it. But he plowed right into it. It caught him, in it's branches. Dick felt pain before blackness took him. **

**Bruce came home early, and found Alfred looking at the clock. He walked over to the older man.**

**"What's the matter, Alfred?" The old Butler turned to him, a worried look on his craggly face.**

**"Sir, it is the young master. He left this morning at eight. Said he would be home for lunch. It is now three and he hasn't come back." Bruces face blanched and he went to the closet and grabbed his short jacket. **

**"I am going out to find him. Where was he supposed to be going?"**

**"He was riding in the woods. That bike you helped him fix for the winter riding."**

**"I'll be back... with Dick. Get things ready just in case." Bruce rushed out of the house, and Alfred went to prepare for any medical emergency.**


	3. Injuries

Bruce moved through the snow following the tracks of the bike. They were growing fainter as the snow filled them in, but Bruce's sharp eyes caught their traces, determination that he would find his boy. He didn't feel the cold as he walked, the snow pulling on his boots, and the snow turning his black hair white.

""Dick!" He yelled every now and then. He looked around, and wondered where the boy was. He had a feeling deep inside his gut that Dick was in trouble, he was hurt, and needed him. He moved on, snow coming up to his thighs, on the trail.

Coming to one of Dick's favorite jumps, he saw the ramp, and he moved forward and looked around it. His heart stopped as he looked at Dick, hanging like a Christmas ornament from a tree, his limbs spread eagled in the branches. Bruce raced to him, "Dick!" He pulled off his glove and reached out and touched the boys neck. Afraid of what he might not fine. He took a deep breath when he felt a faint pulse beating there.

""Dick, son, I am here. Dad is here. I will get you back to the house and help. Stay with me." Bruce ran his hands over his boy looking for broken bones. He found a broken right arm, and two ribs. His face showed his anquish that he wasn't hiding. He gently lifted Dick off the tree, and moved him gently to the snow covered ground. He looked into his boys face. Seeing the face that was as white as the snow around his head. He reached out and touched the face, as he looked at the cut at Dick's right temple, the blood frozen to his face.

"Dick can you hear me?" He heard a moan, as Dick fought to rise from the darkness. "That's it, come back to me. I am here waiting." Blue eyes that matched his opened, disorentated.

"Bru..cccce?" He mumbled.

"Yes, it's me, Dick I am going to take you home now."

"O..kaaaaaayy." Bruce lifted him into his strong arms, and began to carry him through the snow. He walked hurriedly, now and then looking down at Dick, who's head was nestled down into his shoulder. The snow touching him, lingering in his eye lashes that lay on his cheeks.

Half an hour later Bruce came barreling into the house, and Alfred met him. "My word sir, shouldn't we take the Master Dick to the hospital?" Bruce shook his head yes. He waited for Alfred to go get the car. While he waited he removed Dick's coat, and he wrapped the boy is a thick fuzzy warm blanket.

Bruce sat in the waiting room, lost in thought as Bruce waited. Jennifer walked into the room, and came over to him, along with Kelly. She sat down beside him, and put her hand on his arm. "Bruce, is he alright?" He looked over at her.

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways...the news."

"Oh."

"I am here for you, Dick will be alright, you will see." Kelly sat down and began to read an old magazine.

"I hope so." He ignored her as he sat there, his mind going back to happier days.

The emergency doors opened and a doctor came through them, moving towards Bruce.

"Mister Wayne... I am your sons' doctor."

"How is he? Can I see him?"

The doctor could see how distraught the father was, and he looked down at the clip board.


	4. Eyes

"Mister Wayne, your boy is lucky you found him when you did. He has a few broken ribs, and a sprang wrist and....." Bruce watched the doctors face.

"And what?"

"Dick hurt his head, he struck his head at his right temple."

"Yeah, he had a cut there."

"That's not all, it caused more damage."

"Will you spit it out, what is wrong with Dick?"

"He's blind." Bruce's eyes widened for a moment then he turned and looked around the room, and then back at the doctor.

"Blind? No, that can't be. He saw me earlier."

"Did he?" Bruce set his jaw, and saw Alfred coming on, and Jennifer.

"Get the best doctors available, call anyone in from anywhere."

"I know this isn't easy for you to hear. There is swelling at the site, when it goes down he might regain his sight. If you want specialist, I will find the best for him."

"I insist doctor, and right now. If they are somewhere else, I will send my jet for them. Just get on it. Make my boy well. Is that all? Can I see him now?"

"Yes, he is resting comfortably, you can go in. He's just coming around now. Do you want me to tell him?"

"No I will." Bruce turned and walked down the hall. He had his cell phone out and he would find the best doctors for Dick.

Alfred followed him down the hall, and Jennifer started after him.

"Alfred? I'd like to be with Bruce." Alfred turned and looked at her, he didn't like the young woman, and he hoped his boy didn't marry her.

"Miss Daniels, maybe later would be better, Mister Wayne is with his boy right now. "

"Tell him that I will stop by Wayne manor later to see him."

"Fine Miss Daniels." Alfred moved down the hall and glanced in the window. Bruce was sitting on the edge of the bed, he had Dicks hand in his. He stood watching.

Bruce sat there beside Dick watching him breath. His hand felt hot in Bruces. Maybe he was running a fever. He looked at the boys face, and the bandage on his temple. There was swelling there. How he wanted to trade places with the boy, take away his pain. He felt a tightening in his chest, as he again thought how close he had come to losing the boy for good today.

Dick's eyes opened, Bruce saw the blue of them still unfocused. "Dick?"

"Bruce?" Dick's eyes searched for his fathers face. He reached out a hand to him. "Where are you, why are the lights out? Is it because of the storm?"

"No Dick, you were hurt earlier today. You are in the hospital."

"Hospital? I hate them."

"I know Dick, so do I. You need to rest." Dick reached out and found Bruces face, and he touched it.

"Bruce, why can't I see? I am blind aren't I?" Bruce could hear the panic begin to rise in the young voice.

"Yes, I have specialist coming in to see you. Doctor says it's probably because of the swelling, and it will go down."

"I'm sorry." His voice low as he spoke. Bruce was puzzled.

"Why, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I let you down, a certain bird wont be able to help you now." Bruce leaned and hugged the boy.

"I don't care. I have you, that is all that matters. Just keep your spirits up, this isn't over yet."

Two days later Dick was home with his family. There was no laughter in the now silent house. Bruce watched Dick sit on the sofa, doing nothing. His rigid back told a lot to Bruce. What could he do for the boy? Dick had insisted that everyone do what they normally did. He refused to be led around like a blind man he said. Now Dick got up, and moved towards the side table where the glasses stood. One hand before him, he walked slowly, sliding his feet as he went. He tripped on the rug, and went down. Bruce rushed to his side, coming down on one knee next to him.

"Dick, are you alright?" Dick turned unseeing eyes towards Bruce, there was anger there, and the beginning of tears there.

"No, I am blind!" He lowered his head. "I am useless to everybody." Bruce put his hand on the boys shoulder.

"No you're not. You are no quitter, and this isn't over. I am going to be there for you no matter what. Together we will fix this."

"Fix it? What am I, a car?" Dick wiped at his tears, and turned away getting up and feeling around him. It tore at Bruces' heart to watch him.

"I want to do all the things I used to do. I don't want people to pity me. I don't want to use a cane." Yelled Dick, as he grabbed a glass and flung it at a wall, and missed hearing breaking glass, as it sailed through the glass doors leading to the patio. He cringed at that. Bruce pulled Dick close and hugged him.

Alfred came in as the crash sounded, and looked at the two by the fireplace. "Mister Wayne, there is a call for you. A doctor, Jameson, calling from Switzerland." Bruce looked over at him.

"Alright, I'll take it in my study. Alfred, the glass? Don't want anyone to get cut on it. " Alfred nodded, he hoped it was good news from the doctor. Dick felt his way over to the door and crunched his way outside. He stood on the balcony, his face turned up to the sun, as Alfred swept the glass up. Dick turned and made his way down the patio to the stairs and out into the yard. He remembered the layout of the yard. He began to do flips, but kept falling, because the problems inside his eyes, his balance was off. He turned and listened to the crunching sounds of footsteps.

"Master Dick, you should not be out here, without a coat, it is freezing. Come inside now, and I will make you some lunch." Dick walked towards his voice.


	5. what's in a name?

**AN:Okay guys, delays in updating is due to illness. Stomach virus and flu, I think I caught it looking for Dick in the snow.**

**Panamint, Marcie, update for you.**

Dick was sitting in the den listening to the tv. The news was on, and he was listening to it, when he caught another sound, he turned as he smelled perfume. He slipped his sunglasses on and turned.

"Kelly?" The young blond girl came into the room hesitantly, coming over to the sofa. She looked at Dick, a sad look on her pretty face.

"Yes, I can to see you. I had hoped to see you at the party last night. But I understand you couldn't come. Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"No." His voice soft as he spoke.

"Well I was thinking we could go make snow angels, or another snowman." Dick stood up and walked to the bookcase and turned. He had practiced the room till he knew it.

"Kelly, I know we were to go to the school dance next week. I think you should find someone else to take you." He reached out and picked up a small statue that stood on the bookcase and ran his fingers over it as Kelly watched.

"I don't want to go with anyone else, if you wont go, then I wont either." Dick put the statue back, and turned and walked over to a table, behind it was a big window. He put his hand out and pushed the curtain aside, standing there as though he were looking out.

"I don't want you to miss it." Kelly got up and walked over to Dick, she put her hand on his shoulder, he turned slightly. She reached up and her lips touched his. He pulled back.

"Kelly....."

"Dick, nothing has changed, I still like you. If I were blind, would you turn away from me?" Dick shook his head.

"No."

"Then don't ask me to." She pulled his head down, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Dick put his arms around her, pulling her close. Neither saw Bruce standing in the doorway.

Bruce came in later that night from his date with Jennifer. Alfred was waiting up for him. Taking Bruce's coat he saw the look on the younger man's face.

"Is there something wrong sir?"

"Nothing, I wont be seeing Jennifer anymore." Alfred breathed a sigh of relief.

"Very good sir. What of Miss Kelly?"

"As long as she isn't like her sister, she can see Dick. But she had better not hurt the boy."

"Certainly not sir." Bruce went up the stairs, and down the hall. He stopped in front of Dicks door. He quietly opened the door, and went in. Dick lay in bed sound asleep. Bruce walked over to the bed, looking down at him. He leaned down and pulled the blanket higher, covering the boy up.

He turned and walked out and down the hall to his room. Alfred was shutting off the lights downstairs.

Next day Bruce came home for lunch, and found that Kelly was over. He looked out the back window, and saw Dick out there smiling as he walked with Kelly.

"Alfred, is she over all the time?"

"No sir, just most of the day. When she isn't in school."

"Ummm. I wonder."

"It is time for lunch, I will go call Master Dick and Miss Kelly."

"I will do it." Bruce turned and went outside, cupping his hands and yelling. Dick turned his head and waved in his direction. Dick and Kelly came running, and just as Dick came to the steps he stumbled and Bruce caught him.

"Thanks Bruce." He pulled back, and pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"No problem kid." Bruce studied Kelly as they walked in for lunch.

After lunch Kelly went home, and Bruce and Dick were sitting in Bruces study.

"Dick, we are flying to Switzerland in the morning. I have a specialist who just might have the answer for us. He has your records, he wants to see you."

"Bruce, I have seen six doctors. None could do anything.What makes you think he can?"

"Because I am not giving up." Dick smiled at his father.

"Will we be back by christmas?"

"I don't know, depends." Dick got up and pulled the bell pull. Alfred came in.

"What can I do for you sir?"

"Alfred, would you get that package in my room for Bruce?" Alfred nodded.

"Certainly, young man. I will return shortly." Bruce looked at Dick, puzzled then remembered Dick couldn't see it. So he sat back and waited.

Alfred came back five minutes later, carrying a box that had been badly wrapped, but knowing who did it, make it the best wrapping Bruce had ever seen. Alfred handed the package to Dick, who in turn handed it to Bruce.

"Open it, just in case."

Bruce unwrapped the box, and then opened it. He lifted the piece of art out of the box. He put it on the table by him, looking at it. Alfred and Dick waited for his response. It had been beautifully carved, and sanded down smooth. A man and a small boy, walking together, hand in hand. He looked closely and he knew who they were. The two of them years ago. On the bottom of the statue was an inscription. Bruce read it and tears came to his eyes.

"To the best dad in the world, who chose me to be his son. I love you, your son, Dick."

"Well?" Bruce turned to his son, and he went over and pulled him out of the chair hugging him tight.

"Thank you son, this is the best gift a father could get. I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too Dad." Dick hugged him back, and Alfred stood there, wiping his eyes.

"Would it be alright if I called you dad?"

"I would be honored,thank you for the perfect gift." Bruce couldn't think of anything better he could ever get. He couldn't say another word, they couldn't get past the lump in his throat.


	6. what Bruce overheard

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone!

Alfred was busy getting things ready, though the place was immaculant as always. Kelly, and her sister Jennifer were waiting in the sitting room. Though Alfred had tried to get them to wait to visit another day. Still they waited.

Dick had been away for three weeks, and was coming home today after recovering from his surgery. Bruce had dropped everything and stayed with him, in Switzerland. They were due any moment. The Christmas tree still stood, where it had, and the presents still under it, waiting for the family. Jennifer sat there, looking at Kelly, hoping she wouldn't mess it up for them both.

The front door opened and Alfred went to take Bruce and Dick's coats. Dick was wearing dark glasses, as the glare hurt his sensative eyes. Alfred had turned down all the lights in the house, and pulled the curtains for his comfort.

"Welcome back master Dick. It is good to have you back. I have fixed your favorites for dinner tonight." Dick smiled at the older man, and looked around.

"It is good to be back Alfred, and seeing you."

"You have company, Miss Jennifer and her sister, Miss Kelly are in the study." Bruce's eyes narrowed and he dropped his smile.

"Did you tell them, that they should visit another time?"

"Yes, sir I did. But they wouldn't leave. Insisted on seeing the two of you." Bruce put his hand on Dick's shoulder.

"Dick go into the kitchen and get something to eat, I will be there in a moment. I will take care of this." Dick followed Alred as Bruce went into the other room. Bruce walked in, and looked at the two girls.

"It was nice of you to drop by, and I am sure at another time Dick would be pleased for company. But he is tired, and needs to rest some after his long trip. I am sure you understand." He looked at Kelly. "I am sure Dick will call you later, Kelly." He smiled at the younger girl. He looked up coldly at Jennifer, she got his message, and edged her sister towards the hall.

"Sure, Bruce. If there is anything I can do."

"There is nothing you can do Jennifer. We are fine." He watched them leave. But his sharp ears caught words coming from the hall. He listened, and became angry as he listened.

"Kelly, don't mess this up. You get Dick alone, and you sleep with him and get pregnant, then we will have all we want. Bruce will make him marry you, to keep down scandel."

"But Jennifer, I like Dick a lot. I don't want to do that. You are mean."

"I am thinking of your future, a brat like Dick can end up with everything, so can we." Bruce walked out, his face furious, and Jennifer knew that he had overheard her.

"Bruce, it's not like what you think." He stroll over to her, and Kelly stepped back, afraid of the towering man, who glared at her sister.

"It is.You would use innocent children for your own ends. You would use my son. I shall pull your vipers teeth. From this day forward, you will find no doors open to you, none. No jobs, no home, and only the lowliest jobs will you get. You deserve nothing better, than to scrub floors on your knees."

"But Bruce, you can't do that. That wouldn't be good for your image. I will tell everyone you do this, because I turned you down. I hate you Bruce Wayne. Think you are too good for me."

"Tell what you like, I don't care. But you say anything about Dick, and you shall see me again." Jennifer felt the fear rise up in her, and envelope her like a coat. She hurried out the door, into the cold, with Kelly following.

Bruce stood there, trying to dampen his anger, when Dick came down the hall. Dick could feel the tension." Dad?" Bruce smiled at him, and motioned down the hall.

"Come on, I am hungry too." They turned and went down the hall. Dick knew that something had gone wrong he just didn't know what. ""When we are done with that, you have presents to unwrap you know." Dick smiled up at his dad.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Bruce turned and answered it, a scowl on his handsome face. It lightened when he saw who the visitor was. "Come in, what brings you this way?" Dick looked around Bruce and smiled as he saw Superman standing there.

"Clark, good to see you." Clark came over to Dick, and looked at his eyes, and then smiled.

"Glad you can see me. I brought you a present. He handed Dick a box, as Dick looked at Bruce for permission to open it. Bruce smiled and nodded, and the two men followed Dick into the main room, and Dick sat down and began to unwrap his present, throwing wrapping paper everywhere.

"Good of you to stop by, Clark."

"Well you know, couldn't miss Dick's homecoming. I had to see for myself he was alright." The two watched Dick, as unwrapped his presents, and took the cups of hot cider that Alfred brought in to them.

"Merry Christmas." Said Clark. "Even if it's a little late."

"The best yet, I got what I wanted. I got a son, and Dick got his eyesight back."

"I wish I had a son." Said Clark.

"Maybe one day you will have. But I have deebs on this one."


End file.
